Deborah Amore
A shared character between Lylander and Vynri The woman before you stares at you behind glasses of black in her sleek red dress, her red pointed heels clack as she walks past you, callously judging you with a sternness. She takes a drag from what seems to be a very well kept cigar, that scholars would realize would be an old Crandorian brand, before breathing out in a huff. The smoke that escapes her maw danced around her mid-aged, golden haired head as those heels clack on the stone walkway. One thing was certain, this person, whomever they may be seems to be the kind that you really do not want to mess with. Those on the streets of Misthalin speak of her name, Deborah Amores' that is. A Hero of the Witch plague of Varrock, Coven Hostess to the Coven, and head of Research of Magical Anomalies under Archmage Samarodian of the Wizards Tower and forward, the woman has a small renown. History Beginnings Childhood Born to A vile sorceress, Diana Amore, and A dangerous warlock, Perseus Soliel Amore, both known to kidnap mortal infants for an Agatha Lunis, the Grand High Witch of the Witchhaven Coven that her family belonged to at the time. Her childhood was spent bossing around her three sisters in the lush, hilly, mountainous region of Eagles Peak, where she and her family lived. Learned she was at A young age with what is known as 'The Black' art of the Coven. Growing up was filled with hexing animals, trapping them and then slaughtering them in terrible ways to express her terrible childhood anger that she acquired from her loving parents. Teens Oh how lovely her teenage years were, discovering her identity, an identity many have come to both adore and fear. She flirted ever so slyly with many men but to no avail because her assertive, controlling charm wasn't what most had in mind. Eventually she gave up on love and went back to her studies, growing ever annoyed with the thought of it, seeing her sisters and her friends dance around, having kids and the like. How dare they flaunt their emotions in front of her. Adolescence It became clear now that all she wanted was power, power to fill the emptiness inside of her and she finally found reason to do just that. The Supreme Witch of the Coven had been caught devouring the members, that were deeply cherished, to extend her life and her beauty, Deborah raised her fist against her witch hierarchy. Golden hair wafted in the wind, as she made by broom in the night sky, heading from town to town in Kandarin, telling each the horror of the witch Agatha Lunis, stories of her eating children and using the children's left over hairs to make fetish dolls. It was not soon after that her coup was flung as various commoners made their way to successfully crucify and impale the witch Agatha, each part of Agatha's body ripped from her and put on another part of the globe. Deborah soon took up the mantle of Supreme Witch of the Witchhaven Coven, moving the Coven to Misthalin for the most part. Coven Life "Oh, Deborah? She is a stone cold bitch, nearly heartless, but you will never find a better leader than her." - Crescelia Thorn The First Gathering After Deborah took over, her first goal was to bring all the scattered parts of the coven under her wing. She was unsuccessful with bringing the Coven together past Misthalins hold, Those that she did outside of Misthalin came to her of her own accord. It was known from the remaining sects of the scattered Witchhaven witch society that she was A witch who had taken up, quite proudly, the art of 'The Black', promptly judging her and refusing to negotiate or interact with her, as she was a black witch. And so, in the beginning, her Coven was only comprised of black witches of similar repute as her. Searching around for sites to build a home, Deborah met someone that would one day become her right hand, A man named Rayven. She brought the man into the fold, teaching him about coven life and her wants and desires to find their much desired home. Together, Deborah and Rayven coughed up enough cash to buy a simple pocket dimension from the Asgarnian housing agency. Once they got their deed to the dimension, they traveled to Rimmington where their dimensional portal was stationed. Upon entering the blank canvas of grass, it became apparent that there was much work to be done. It was around this time, when she launched her perfume and tailoring campaign, when a local Asgarnian farm witch had gotten in contact with Deborah offering her services, The witches name being Vivienne Salis. She tasked Vivienne with taking care of the children of the Coven, giving her the rank of 'Mother' for her gracious offer of service. Deborah soon had a bump on her stomach, showing that she was pregnant. With who's baby, Deborah would not tell, it seemed to be something that she feared talking about. After nine months, of constant work in her business, Deborah gave birth to a healthy baby girl that she named Delilah Amore. With Vivienne, Deborah was able to focus her attention on making enough money to build the sanctuary that is the witches haven in its pocket dimension, leaving Vivienne to raise Delilah. After the sanctuary was built for the Coven, it was time to gather everyone for the first sabbath. A night of partying and relishment was thrown for the sanctuaries opening. Those that were important for Deborahs plans were taken into a secret study during the party, , where Deborah explained that she wanted to find the parts of Agatha Lunis, though she did not say why. Deborah wished to put Agatha back together for resurrection just to take Agathas inexplicable powers and knowledge by force. One of these witches, Samara, was not happy that Deborah was looking for the foul Agatha and began growing suspicious of her and her motives. More and more, the coven grew to a peak as people grew anxious. Those that disobeyed Deborah found themselves between a wall and a fiery death, many whom were rebellious and outright defiant found themselves in chars. Many learned to fear her controlling nature and strict nature openly, those that didn't were either defiant or they know why she has to be so. One, Samara, witch did not care for the triviality that Deborah endorsed, openly fighting her with shadow magic on a dark and bleak night before bed-time. Deborah blazed Samara, crisping her as Samara cursed Deborah with a mental affliction that would cause her to go mad and nonsensically dangerous more and more over the years. Deborahs madness ever so slowly, triggering the event known only to her Coven as 'The Black Feast'. The Black Feast Thirty four whole years passed before people started disappearing one by one, piling to be numbering in the hundreds. One day, Delilah walked in on her mother, eating the soul of an individual, A Claudine, and gasped, quickly making her way out. Delilah spoke to Luanne, Silvithia, and a few other witches of black before organizing people to run for their lives. Deborah did one last horrific act before the tables turned on her. She ate the life force of a child of Luannes best friend Lenny. She had to pay for all that she's done. Over the coming days, Luanne brought together a force to take out Deborah. A blood ceremony was orchestrated by the remaining witches to bring Deborah down, A trap was set. Before her imminent demise by others hands, Rayven brought to Deborah a piece of Agatha, the first piece of Agatha to be received by the Coven, the head. Deborah forcefully took the head before turning to Rayven, slaughtering her right hand man without so much as a thought, hiding the head soon after. The vile, mad woman then walked her way down into the hallways of the sanctuary, walking right into the trap that the Coven layed for her. Before she was wracked by a conjoined attempt to kill her, she killed seventeen members of the Coven with smoke magic, killing her own daughter in the mix. The remaining witches killed Deborah with a combined effort, blood magic. They drained Deborahs blood through her orifices with the power of the ritual they performed whilst, her body falling to the ground with a relieved sigh, the curses magic releasing from her body. The Ressurection Ten whole years pass, her mind coming back into her body as she woke on a desk in a very wealthily made manor. She looked around with her now shambling undead conscious, she looked to the nearby Vaas Salis, whom had knife in hand, and to the body of Helen Devere, whose dead body was sacrificed to bring Deborah back. Confused, she asked Vaas what is happening, Vaas in fold told her that Agatha was brought back from the dead and that the Coven once again needed her leadership. She smacked Vaas and demanded that he find a way to rejuvenate her back to mortal status. She walked herself out into the sixth age, curious at where she was. She was at the New Sanctuary in Silvarea. To End a Witch Queen After putting herself back at the head of the Coven, which is now comprised of all sorts of witches at this time, she demanded her rejuvenation, which required at least ten different humans to be sacrificed all at once. Once she was rejuvenated, she learned of the return of Agatha. She yelled at Vaas for ressurecting the witch queen without her being there, before searching for cigars. With the Coven that was left, she directed the Coven to attack Varrock Castle, inwhich the ruler at the time was none other than Agatha, whom was parading as the queen Belladine Adair. She invaded the Castle with the combined forces of the Coven and Edgeville Countess Karma, only to find that Agatha was waiting there with her evil solidarity. Infront of her, beneath the throne room was the ressurected, zombie of a corpse that was Rayven. Deborah froze, looking to her old friend as Agatha fired wave after wave of magic at the force. She chose life, nearly getting hit by the whirling wind surge that Agatha threw out. In the end, Deborah latched onto Agatha and killed her with her bare hands, eating the witch queens soul in the process. Rayvens body fell to the ground as this happened, gargling, trying to speak to Deborah. She made her way to him slowly, as for the first time in her life tears fell from her eyes as she knelled to hold his undead friends hand. Luanne came over, plunged her hand into Rayvens chest and crumbled his ticking heart, causing him to die, saying that this is for the best. Deborah got up, and then heard a voice, a very odd and strange voice from the depths of her mind. Deborahs Coven life has lead up to this, as of right now, she's focusing on her life at the wizards tower. Non-magical Skill Advanced economics - The woman sells a brand of clothing and perfume, stock put into the grand exchange of Misthalin and is quite the shrewd practician of trade and economical law. Organization - the woman shows supreme organizational skills and implementation of such on her underlings and those working with her. She shows strategic ethic in the way she organizes both at work and at home. Catspeak - Deborah's speaks to cats like they are people, able to speak and understand their complex language. Appraisal - She delights in judging alcohols and middle class luxury. She could tell you what the grade of a gem is by the way it glints in the light. Magical Skill Witch Learnings Over the course of Deborah's life, she has learned traditional Coven magic that she mostly uses around her Coven members. What is to be listed below are a few of her practices that she has wrote down in various times in her abode. Hexing -mostly blood and mind hexes. Scrying - she has a special orb for scrying across the land Alchemy - potion making is not only an intricrit art, but is also one of the things she makes revenue from. She makes perfumes for her private business while making potent antidotes and specialized situational brews for her coven folks. Robecraft - She, in her spare time, creates fashion pieces to sell with her perfumes. These pieces are usually warded and are good for the professional middle class witch or wizard. Enchantment - She works with blood and smoke magic to fuel her enchantments into various objects. Broom Riding - Of course, every witch should learn how. Personal Learning Without her Coven books, Deborah has learned quite a few useful magics, some more legal than others. Smoke magic - Smoke is something she uses in conjunction with fire magic offensively where able Pyromancy - She uses fire magic for quite a few things, from lighting her cigars, her fireplace, candle lighting, heating, and burning people that annoy her too much to a crisp. Demonology - Deborah has a few demonic contracts with imps under way. She very much knows how to scare the little things into signing away their service. Lunar Magic - She has an understanding of mental connections and various other magic from her personal experience with an old teacher. Relationships Family Sisters Kelis Amore - in her youth, Deborah and her two other sisters tricked and bullied their sister Kelis into being cursed with a sort of cannibalism. After her sweet sister Kelis passed away recently, Deborah began to feel the internal guilt of what she did to Kelis weigh in the back of her subconscious, finding herself thinking about old times. Dehlia Amore - Sees her as a bitter rival, never have they gotten along, enduring each other's company only to bully their sister Kelis in their youth. De'sjra Amore - Deborah feels very disappointed in De'sjra, seeing that the woman she knows as her blood become an incompetent fanatic of old, evil dieties such as Xau-tak and Zaros. Daughter Delilah Amore - Has nearly forgotten about the daughter she bore, like as if she took a potion to make herself forget. Extended family Daina Amore - Her sister Dehlias grandchild, recently found. Deborah teaches Daina and treats her as if she was her own, angry that Dehlia would let Daina be adopted by gnomes. Coven Luanne Ditchwater - She is somewhat morose about Luanne, seeing Luanne squander her familys, near royalty among witches, status in the coven on drugs and alcohol. Deborah has always wanted to shape Luanne into a leader. Rayven - She finds herself crying when she drinks her favorite wine, knowing her and Rayven used to share drinks. He and Deborah had an unrequited love that was never ever expressed. Knowing what she did to Rayven has wounded her deeply. Vaas Salis - She made him the Coven chef. She doesn't much care for Vaas though she does appreciate how powerful he is. Vivienne Salis - Hearing of Viviennes demise has made Deborah very disappointing, she thinks Vivienne was weak for letting herself die from cancer. Silvithea (Crescelia) Thorn - Deborah is thankful for Crescelias involvement. Crescelia is now her Right Hand. Business Primary Career: Head of R.O.M.A. at the Wizards Tower. Tyler Locke - Tyler irritates Deborah constantly, who in return gets beat up by Deborah frequently. When Tyler isn't being incredibly strange and infuriating, she treats him fairly due to the work that he provides her. Laura Martialis Aren - She has made the half elven lady, Laura, sign onto R.O.M.A..This was done for Surveillance and legal reasons pertaining to R.O..M.A.s' rules Octavian Dae - She is very cautious around Octavian, knowing his record for being a very unpredictable trickster. Summer Silversmith Dell'oro - Deborah sees Summer as incompetent and dangerously disorderly due to neglect of Daina.￼ Amore Warehouse Daisy Lavelle - Daisy and Deborah seem to have cordially beneficial relationship, with Deborah having a warehouse of perfumes and robings in the east. Trivia The Coven page has been somewhat rewritten in discord, most of it is true, though, some of it is not. Theme Fleetwood Mac - Sisters of the moon Category:Lunar Mages Category:Moon Clan Category:Witches Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Dark Magic user